In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,913 issued Jun. 20, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,343 issued Aug. 8, 2000 I disclose a method for treating polymeric materials to improve the surface adhesion thereof to paints, adhesives, films, laminates, metallic layers and bonding agents. In general that method involves contacting the polymeric material with a fluid containing at least one oxidizing agent which is present in a kinetically degrading state capable of producing at least one chemical intermediate which is reactive with the polymeric material. Contact between the fluid containing the oxidizing agent and polymeric material is maintained for an interval sufficient to modify functional groups present in the polymeric material proximate the surface being treated. The oxidizing agent of choice is a halogenated bivalent oxygen compound capable of a controlled rate of oxidation and capable of activation to yield the desired kinetically degrading state. The oxidizing agent is activated by an acid containing a chemical compound which has at least one carboxylic acid group, a carboxylic acid derivative, or synthetic equivalents thereof.
I incorporate the disclosures of the aforesaid United States patents into this document in their entireties by reference.